Robin's Love Story
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: What would happen if Robin Fell in Love with Maria? What if the valley wasn't the only thing that made him go with her to the tree? What if I stop asking questions and get on with the bloody thing? Find out if I will ever stop asking questions - I mean about Robin's life here! And remember R&R! Love yours truly Fred Weasley! XD
1. Chapter 1

Robin's story.

Chapter 1

I sat in the chair at the end of my father's study, my tousled brown hair flopping over my face hiding my chocolate eyes from view but just enough to see my pail face and dark lips. I wasn't very attractive. I always wore Black and leather. Leather trousers and leather jacket with a black under shirt, and bowler hat. Don't ask about the bowler hat it's just my thing. Well I was kind of attractive girls always followed me around and swooned at my signature crooked smile. It was annoying when you were trying to lift some waits and girls crumpling at your lifting abilities, very annoying. I just didn't like to brag, can you blame me? People get jugged easily around here.

"Robin!" my father called his hash voice cutting sharply into my ears.

"Yes! Tell me why I am up before two in the morning!" I asked groggily, I was not a morning person!

"I have a task for you! One of the Merryweather's have died I would like you to go t his funeral and observe the behaviour of his daughter, the next Moon Princess." This was the best thing that had happened to me today.

"So where is it? A couple of hours from here?" I asked giddily.

"On the contrary my dear boy, London!" my jaw dropped.

"I have to- to go to LONDON AT TWO IN THE MORNING?" I asked incredulously.

"No not now you idiot! But later! Oh and make sure she doesn't see you!" he ordered. I slunk out of the room and into the BLACK night, tacked up my BLACK stallion, moodily and stuffed my feet into my BLACK riding boots. I got onto the BLACK saddle and took him out for a trot before the journey.

"C'mon Brighty." That was my nickname for him his name was actually Bright-Country. Good name hu? Anyway he always preferred Brighty be he was a soft guy on the inside who likes nicknames like me. After ridding for a few minuets I headed for Loveday's place. Although Loveday had been 'missing' ever since the 'falling-in-love-with-a-Merryweather-no-no' she gave me her address at told me to come to her before a journey out of town or when I needed comfort. I tied up Brighty and ducked through the tiny opening in the cave.

"Loveday?" I asked. I heard humming, a song she liked called oh what was it? … Oh yeah 'Love story' or something.

"Singing that stupid song again are we?" I smirked at her as I entered the room.

"Oh ROBIN!" she glared hitting me over the head and knocking of my hat.

"Oi!" I scowled picking the hat back up.

"That's right Robin cover up your air head with your hat!" she laughed.

"'Cover up your air head with your hat!'" I mimicked rolling my eyes.

"Anyway. Why have you come?" she asked.

"Other than to annoy your pets to death." I gestured to the hedge-hog on Loveday's chair. "To tell you-,"

"You naughty hedge-hog! On my chair again?" she took the hedge-hog off the chair and set it on the ground.

"To tell you that I have to go to London." I finished my sentence impatiently.

"What ever for?" she asked frowning slightly.

"Father wants me to spy on some Merryweather girl." I told her she flinched when I said 'father' he despised her all because she fell in love.

"Oh well. Robin promise me you wont hurt her, well like kill her?" I looked at her disbelievingly.

"Do you really think I would have the guts to kill a guy? Let alone a girl!" I stared at her. "Loveday are you feeling alright?"  
"Fine yes it's just…. I was just asking. I mean you kill animals all the time!"

"Of course I won't kill her! And plus they're animals!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bloody hell I'm gunna be late!" I shouted. I kissed Loveday on the cheek and left my sister to torture her animals or what-ever she called what she did to them. Jumping onto Brighty and galloped to the castle. When I got there everyone was already at the gates.

"Gone to see your sis?" asked Jesse my best friend. We found him when we where both about five and I had asked a kitchen maid to raise him so he would always be near me, he was more of a brother than a friend. He was the only one who knew about Loveday, due to his annoying curiosity and good navigation skills. He had blond hair and had a fringe that when he did that flicky thing it swished around his head, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and a ditzy grin.

"Annoyingly Irksome pillock!" I muttered.

"Here sir!" he grinned goofily at me, I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Whatever you Muppet!" I grinned back. His horse was called Aztec; he was a chestnut mare with a bit of an attitude.

"How are you Azzy?" that was his nickname, he snorted and pawed the ground.

"Um Jess? When was the last time you fed Aztec?" I asked.

"Oh right he usually has an apple before long trips.

"So Robin? Seen any nice gals lately?" Jesse asked flashing a dazzling smile at a milk-maid; she fluttered her eyelashes back and almost dropped the milk coming towards us. But as we knew this was no milk-maid. It was Rosalinda a Spanish girl we had found wandering the forest when we were six, she was brought up by me, seeing as there was no-one else to take her in dad had raised he as his own. She also knew about Loveday, they'd go to have 'girly-sister' chats.

"Hey Rosy posy." I said he hated that name.

"oh no mira quien se unió al circo!" she giggled. Although she was fluent English she still spoke her normal language.

"Look who joined the circus?" I asked, "A little more creativity next time."

"Whatever hat!" that is what she called me, she flicked her long raven hair. She was a really pretty girl but dating her would be just plane weird. She had beautiful raven hair that glimmered in the sunlight, honey golden eyes, full red lips, long eye-lashes and a slightly curvy body figure. Most boys fancied her because of her looks, laugh and the saucy Spanish tinge to her accent.

"So where are you going?" she asked, blinking her big golden eyes.

"No-where special, just to spy on some stupid Merryweather girl in London." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oh! Do you think it'll be like Loveday and Sir Benjamin?" she whispered almost silently. Jesse grinned stupidly.

"No way! I'm not gunna fall for an insignificant brat from London!" I growled.

"Oh! I bet you will!" she squealed.

"No I won't!" I denied. She laughed at the men around her turned to her staring gooey eyed at her.

"You're acting like a seven year old!" she sang.

"I am NOT seven I'm fifteen!"

"ROBIN!" my father bellowed.

"Yes father."

"Pay attention! Anyway- Rosalinda darling what are you doing out here!"

"Trying to pass off as a boy!" I murmured into Jesse's ear and receiving a glower from Rose.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I just want to know who this 'girl' is!" she asked.

"Her name is Maria Merryweather. Now would you please do something lady-like for once! And don't say you are because you're wearing a dress! Learn how to sow or dance." Everyone laughed, she was a very tom-boy-ish girl. She would go hunting if she was allowed.

"I can dance! I dance a very nice tango and flamenco!" he huffed and flounced off.

"I never will get girls!" my father exclaimed rubbing his temples.

"Father? Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yes but remember to be back by dawn tomorrow!" we nodded, well actually I yawned, and we cantered off to London, this was going to be a long ride!

**Authors Note! Heyya guys! Um I hope you like it! Please tell me if you do or don't by reviewing or Privet Messaging me-**

_Us she means us!_

**Yes very good George! Anyway the next chappie will be when he's at London I am not going to bother writing a three hour long description of a bloody horse ridding trip! ;) pwease R&-**

_Did you just say 'pwease'?_

**Yes George very good! (Bit of a halfwit that one!)**

_I am NOT a halfwit you twat!_

**George go for a time out! Now good-what-ever-time-it-is-where-you-are to all and to all good-what-ever-time-it-is-where-you-are! XD**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked through London and found a church. I walked in and there was no-one there. I looked around; the church had stain glass windows told stories of baby Jesus born in a stable and being baptised by John the what's-his-face. **(A/N sorry to religious people do not be offended Robin is oblivious)** There where wooden pews that were decorated with swirls and crosses they were magnificent.

"Hello? Anybody here?" an old man in a white robe embroidered with golden symbols stepped out from a side room.

"Welcome to the church of England! I am sir Steven how may I help you?"  
"I would like to know were the Merryweather funeral is being serviced." I asked in my politest tone.

"Ah the old park near the pavilion." He informed me.

"Thank you kind Steven!" I said bowing quickly and rushing out.

"Who are you?" he asked. _Actually I'm Prince Robin Emmett De Noir thank you very much!_

"Prince Robin Emmett De Nior!" I through over my shoulder bolting past Jess. I hate my full name but well he is a churchy-guy-thingy so why sin myself? If that makes sense.

"Where-,"  
"The old park, near the pavilion!" I shouted. We cantered nearly as fast as the horses to the pavilion. As I reached it I lent on the pillar the side overlooking the funeral and saw a girl. She was beautiful, her black dress hugged her hips nicely and her fiery Aruban tresses flowed down her back, curling around her waist. Her petit body stood next to an older woman. The girl I assumed was Maria turned at I stared straight into her sapphire blue eyes, they sparkled like the sea. She was prettier than Rose. She turned away and threw a Rose onto a black coffin and placed another carefully onto a concrete slab.

"Robin!" Jesse, quickly pulled me behind the pillar before she saw me again, I watched her puzzled face blink wildly at the spot I'd been standing in.

"Robin! What are you – oh!" Jess turned to the girl and whistled quietly only so I could hear.

"She is beautiful!" he raised his eyebrows at me. I glared at him daring him to say it. "You like her!"  
"NO!" I whisper shouted, "I do not _like_ her! She is just nice-looking."  
"Yeah 'nice-looking' your hat Robin!" he chuckled, "She is gorgeous!"

"Yeah well nice to know you have a crush on her as well as Rose."  
"No I fancy Rose, I think that girl is good-looking, easy on the eyes!" he corrected.

"Yeah right! So where are the rest of those dopes?" I asked looking around for the men.

"Gathering supplies, chatting up random girls, going to pee, watching the horses!"

"Ok nice sum-up!" I muttered sarcastically.

"What!" he asked. I rolled my eyes and he gathered up the men whilst I followed the girl. She walked with her governess whose name, I learnt, was Miss. Heliotrope, to the solicitor's office to collect only a book.

"Where shall we go now Miss. Heliotrope? Now that we have lost the house?" she asked her voice was strong but upset.

"Well to live with your uncle Benjamin in Moonacre Manor." Said the governess, hugging the girl. Bingo! She was coming to us; it was like she was being handed to us on a silver platter. I walked back to the outskirts of town in the copse of trees were we had tied up our horses. I was a little mesmerised by the red-head so I didn't notice Jess laughing at me.

"Robin, come down from the clouds. Fly from the tree! Ok fine I will mock you!

'If only, if only' the Robin cries,

'The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies'… ROBIN!"

"AHH!" I yelled jumping half a mile in the air. "WHAT. THE. HELL?!"

"I sang the song you HATE!"

"You did not! Not the Robin song!" I groaned.

"Yep!" he said popping the 'p'.

"They should call you mocking-bird not Jesse!" I seethed.

"Yep they should but they don't!" he grinned.

"Whatever you twonk!" I said whacking him over the head

"Hey!" he said in mock hurt.

"Ah is the wee babby hurt?" I asked in a Scottish accent.

"Well that back fired!" he stated with a puzzled expression.

"C'mon you twit!" I haled myself onto my horse and making sure everybody was there we road back to Moonacre!

"ROBIN!" it was just past dinner, literally. The shout came from the dining hall.

"Yes father!" I stuck my head through door way.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"She's coming here to Moonacre to live with that idiot uncle of hers!" I bellowed over the sound of chatter though out the massive hall.

"Good! What you will do is intercept her tomorrow at the gates to the valley!" he ordered, "She will be there around lunch time! Now get some rest boy!"  
"Yes father, I need to go brush down Brighty first!" I said flying out of the room before he could protest. Then I was on my black beauty, gliding through the forest, colours whizzing past me, pinks, yellows, greens, blues, and purples! I laughed giddily and came to a trot near Loveday's cave. I rushed in and banged on the door.

"Just a minute!" she opened the door and led me in.

"Oh she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw! She had such beautiful Aruban hair, and those eyes! They were so intense so defined like they were poles of sapphires melted into a sea of blue!" I sighed then I realised someone was laughing, I looked. Oh lordly me! I thought.

"Rose!" I shrieked.

"Think you're in love Robin?!" she laughed. I glowered at her.

"NO! No she was just attractive!" I held, not willing to back down.

"No! No Robin this is good!" Loveday said. "Maybe you'll fall in love and save the valley! Succeed where I did not! Oh! You'll have a massive white wedding, and have three children! And you'll never grow old because you're so amazing the moon pearls will grant you ever lasting life!" what the hell was she on about? Had she been struck by lightning whilst I was gone? How the hell could she still be talking?! I thought she was going to explode with happiness!

"LOVEDAY!" I shouted. "What the hell are you on about? Who's getting married?!"

"YOU! You and Maria!" she squealed like a little girl.

"Me and WHO?!" my jaw dropped. "She is just a stupid girl ok! She is just slightly eye-catching that's all! Hey and what would father say!"

"Who cares about father!?"

"I do!" I rolled my eyes at my sisters.

"Shut up!" Rose scowled. "Anyway! I bet you are meant to be, it sounds to me like you at least fancy her. And plus by how you described her she sounds beautiful."

"Yeah well I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah right bird boy!"

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Yeah well at least my name matches my gender!" she grinned maliciously.

"Oh now you don't have anything better to do than tease me about my name hu?" I asked.

"No I do I just choose to do this it's like a hobby of mine!" she smiled falsely.

"_Just a hobby of mine_!" I mimicked.

"Shut it you!"

"_Shut it you_!"

"You are so immature!"

"_You are so immature_!"

"ROBIN!"

"_ROBIN_!"

"Stop iiiit!" she whined.

"_Stop iiiiiiiiiit_!" I screeched.

"I do NOT sound like that!"

"_I do NOT sound like that_!" she glowered penetratingly at me.

"You are the MOST annoying, irrevocably idiotic, irresponsible-,"

"Well at least I'm civil!" she glared at me. I glared at her.

"What ever prince of the clan!" she huffed.

"You may now take to the exit!" I gestured to the door smirking at my out-come.

"With pleasure!" she turned sharply and flounced out.

"Was that really necessary?" Loveday sighed disapprovingly.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Fine but you aught to be more prince-like! You need to be nicer towards a lady."

"She is not a lady!"  
"I _heard _that!" Rose shouted.

"You _aught_ not to be eavesdropping!" I sniggered. I heard a door slam as she went off to the castle.

"Robin!" Loveday scowled at me.

"What? It's not _ladylike_ to eavesdrop." She rolled her eyes.

"So do you like her?" she asked excitedly.

"Well no I don't like her she's just prettier than I thought she'd be. You know she's just really un-like father told me."

"That's what I thought when I first saw him." I nodded; I was never ever to say his name in front of her.

"I should probably get back, father said to get an early start, she'll be arriving at the gate around noon tomorrow." I told her. She smiled up at me.

"Good by Robin, oh and remember try not to hurt her." I nodded and kissed her cheek politely and ran out jumping on brighty. Riding off into the night.

**A/N So that's that chapter done, I hope you guys liked it! Um this is based on the movie an will not be exactly the same some of the scenes will be changed and any-who this is  
how I thought it would go no matter how many times I watched it. XD so I hope you guys like it and PWEASE I'm begging here tell me if you like it! review or something, I need to know if just Spirit Ella and Guest are my only viewers! He he he he I LOVE ROBIN! – Fred ou-**

_OH no here comes the cavalry! Your not gunna say 'Fred out' are you! – George_

**That is non of your business! Plus 'here comes the cavalry'? that doesn't even make sense! What cavalry? Dimbo! - FREDOUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up via a violent shake. I jolted up.

"Don't kill the pink poodle!" I shouted.

"What bloody pink poodle?" Jesse sniggered. I shook my head images of the Merryweather girl stuck in my head. "Get up. C'mon we have to go raid that girls carriage." He grinned stupidly.

"Pillock." I muttered, rolling my eyes in the process of shoving on my left boot. I stretched and yawned, I got ready in about fifteen minutes grabbing my bowler hat on the way out.

I ran outside and mounted Brighty.

"Robin!" My father's bleak utter mangled my ears.

"Yes father?" I looked down at him.

"Capture the girl and make sure you DON'T fail this time." I nodded and signalled the other three. This being a small trip through the forest shouldn't need that many men. We reached the border with only minutes to spare, ten minutes after we arrived the coach trotted up to the gate, the driver got down; his brown muddy hat covering his face, I saw a flash of vibrant ginger as Maria stuck her head out the carriage.

"What's happening?" she asked. "Where are we? Are we here?"

"The man's obviously a half-wit." A woman from inside the carriage called, she was just getting back into the carriage when I signalled the men. I leapt on top of the carriage and grabbed her shoulders. She screamed, trying to twist away from my grasp as I started to pull her out. I successfully got her out and she fell to the ground, dust clouded around her and her pink dress was covered in soil. She coughed as I jumped down next to her. She glowered up at me, her soiled face riddled with anger and her auburn hair seemed redder every second.

"What do you want?" she asked, her lip curled in loathing.

"Well I want a lot of things but with you, your life." I said casually, examining my jacket to see if it was at all scathed. I took her by the arm and she scratched me across the hand with- with a needle? Where the hell did that come from? I cried out from shock and she got into the carriage just as the driver was closing the gate.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in frustration.

"Aw! Did your girlfriend hurt you Robin?" I glared at Jess.

"Shove off Jess!" I glowered at him and went back up the verge to Brighty. I patted his pitch mane and he snorted with the same anger as me. I mounted the dusky bronco and we galloped off into the entrancing trees. As we careered through the trees, evergreen needles and leaves flew around us, I turned at a massive tree with a big trunk that twisted around itself and we carried on until we got to a crystal clear pond. The water was like a thousand sapphires turned to liquid shimmering in the mornings light, small fish the colours of leaves and the setting sun twisted and thrashed in the river almost moving with the sways of the current. I took off my boots and socks and climbed up the trunk of the willow sitting on the branch and dipping my feet into the enticingly cool water. The sea weed danced at the bottom practically looking like the hair of a mermaid. I looked at the captivating woodland around me, the trees swung in time with the water and the leaves of the willow reaching out as if to touch the pristine water. I lay in the trunk, one foot brought up on the trunk and the other swishing in the water, letting the warm mid-summer sunlight caress my mind, and the cool sweat tingle of the river wash its fears away…

I was awoken by the first splatters of rain dripping down my nose. I slipped of the tree and woke up Brighty who was sleeping next to the tree. He whinnied and tossed his mane getting up and stretching his legs. I rubbed the back of my neck were a crick had formed. How long we'd been there was oblivious to me. I got onto Brighty and we cantered home. I wasn't hungry so I went straight to my room. I flopped onto my bed hoping I could just fall asleep. But I couldn't. I lay staring at the ceiling for hours and hours on end one thing taking over my mind…..

Maria Merryweather

**A/N Sorry it's been so long since I've up dated. Really I am I didn't mean to *cries into handkerchief and sniffs* Ok so now that's over Review my minions and I hope-**

_Seriously? Minions? What is the world coming to?_

**Oh complain, complain! When life gives you lemons-**

_I COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LEMONS!_

**….**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm sorry it's a bit short! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat in the hall staring into space, so this was what it felt like when you were love sick? Loveday said I had love sickness.

"ROBIN! Are you listening to me?!"

"AHH!" I yelled jumping half a mile in the air. "WHAT THE HELL JESS!"

"What the hell yourself!" he huffed, "I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes! You just blanked out."

"Really?" I asked blankly, he nodded.

"What's wrong with you mate?" he asked, I ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't know, I'm not hungry, I can't sleep, I blank out! Maybe I'm sick! I don't know!" I sighed. Maria had been in Moonacre for two days now.

"C'mon, lets go set some traps." I nodded, "Maybe it'll take your mind off things." we went outside, tacked our horses and mounted them. We cantered off to the front line of the forest. We started to set out some traps when I heard something move. I gestured for Jess to stay were he was whilst I went to investigate.

"Aw! You poor thing! Who did this to you?" it was her.

"Ah! One trap two catches. How predictable of you!" I chuckled menacingly; she gasped and looked up at me.

"W-what's so predictable of me?" she narrowed her eyes.

"So typical of you Maria, see an animal, you can't resist to come and help!" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh? And how is it that you all of a sudden know my name?" he growled.

"I have my sources." I replied in a monotone. Suddenly my men started to form a circle around her.

"I know who you are! Your bandits and plunderers!" she shouted. We all laughed and pretended to be scared.

"Oh I'm so scared of a little girl!" I mocked. She turned around and started to hit one of the boys in the chest, I stepped forward and intercepted her. She grabbed my hand and froze.

"Y-you!" she whispered.

"You're coming with us, _princess_. My fathers just _dying _to make you acquaintance!" I mocked.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed. "If you have your heart set on taking me to your father I will _not_ be treated as poorly as this!"

"Whatever! Just move it!" I rolled my eyes at her. Suddenly a loud bark rang out through the forest and the demon dog jumped through the bushes. The men ran off it was only me and Jess left.

"It's the demon dog!" I heard someone in the distance shout. I narrowed my eyes.

"C'mon, Robin!" Jess urged, I looked at Maria one last time before dashing through the trees. We ran through the trees.

"Robin! It's your father!" Jess warned me. He was on his horse, glowering down at me.

"What did I do to deserve such a prize dolt for a son?" then he cantered off. Jess lead me back to the horses, we mounted and I muttered to him that I was going to see Loveday. Once I arrived I knocked on the door, Rose answered.

"Hey what's up with you? You look like somebody just killed Bambi!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose I'm not in the mood. I'm seriously sick!" I groaned, she let me in.

"What's wrong Robin?" Loveday asked.

"I can't sleep, I can't eat, I'm having nightmares, I keep blanking out, it's like she's killing me from the inside!" I paced up and down the small room, running my hands through my hair.

"You, my friend, are in love!" Rose sighed.

"B-but I c_an't_ be in love! I just can't. Father expects me to kill this girl! I can barely have an argument her without feeling guilty! Whenever she looks at me like she wants to murder me, my chest, it hurts! Like she's actually stabbing me." I told them. Loveday looked worried, Rose looked like she was about to cry.

"Why are you crying? I'm the love sick one here!" I asked incredulously.

"I know how you feel, loving someone when they don't love you back!" Rose whimpered.

"At least you have a shot with Jess! Yes I know! She physically _hates_ me! I bet she'd rather die then even consider me." I sat down, actually depressed.

"H-how do you know?" I looked up at her.

"Seriously? The way you two look at each other, you flirt with him twenty four seven!" I sighed. "At least there's nothing wrong with loving the guy you love."

"ROBIN!" Loveday shouted, "Don't you dare say that! There is nothing wrong with you loving Maria!"

"Nothing? NOTHING? You think there's nothing wrong with it? I'll name some things! One, she doesn't even remotely like me! Two, father! Three, her family! Four, father! Five, SHE HATES ME! Need I go on?!" Loveday stared at me.

"Robin, I … it's ok… it'll be ok." I glared at her.

"No! No it wont be ok!" with that I left, I cantered home, ran to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night. Still only thinking on one thing.

Maria Merryweather.

My one and only love.

**A/N I haven't updated in AGES! Sorry guys! Hehe! Didn't mean to! It was an accident? I SOWWY!**

_Did you just say "Sowwy"? You are so weird!_

**NO! I said SOWWY! Not Sowwy! Difference! Capitals! Duh! DIMBO-PILLOCK-DOLT!**

_OH NO! NO! YOU DID NO JUST CALL ME THAT! *Says in a Spanish ascent!*_

**UH HUUU!**

_NU UHH!_

**Uh hu!**

_Nu uh! SHUT IT YOU RED-HEADED-IDIOT!_

**OH NO YOU DI'ANT! **

_OH YA I DI'! _

**WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT REPRESSED!**

_REPRESSED!? YOU THINK I'M THE REPRESSED ONE! *Pounces on Fred!*_

**NOOO! BYE FOR NOW-OOF!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stayed in my room for most of the next day reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. It was Loveday's favourite play, written by William Shakespeare, and to my sister, the most romantic man in history.

_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!_

Maria, you are my Juliet. You are my sun, if I was to be your Romeo. Everyone would want to be your sun, but I would like to be your moon, so I could shine on you in your darkest hour. The door burst open and Jess came in.

"Knock much?" I asked sarcastically putting the book down.

"Into romance are we now?" he grinned idiotically and lent on my shoulder.

"Shove off you pillok!" I muttered, closing the book.

"Fine but your dad wants everyone down in the hall, that includes you Robin." I raised my eyebrow and got up, shoving on my leather jacket. We walked to the hall and we sat next to each other on the right side of my father. Everyone was talking; I started to pile various foods onto my plate.

"Father, I have devised a plan to snatch the girl from right under the Merryweather roof." I said I didn't have a plan but I knew how to get into the house, Loveday had showed me a passage years ago. Why I ad only just remembered it now was beyond me.

"Don't go near Moonacre, that house is damned!" he said gruffly, then he looked up. "Now, word is, she's about to meet her down fall."

He stood up, sneering at the rickety old wooden stairs, I stood to. As I looked, there she stood. Maria Merryweather, my heart skipped a beat, but my face turned to a smirk. Seeing us her eyes widened and she turned to go back, but unfortunately for her our guards caught her. She struggled against their grips but it was no use, the dragged her down on her knees at the bottom of the stairs, we made our way over.

"How kind of you to join us, Moon princess," he said in a sweet voice. She glared intently at me for some reason and yanked one hand out of the guards grasp. She opened her clenched fist to reveal the key? Why would she bring the key to the old box on the tomb of Sir William? That's just strange. Father laughed with no humour, it was a cold empty laugh.

"Now what's this?" I pretended to look interested, "She has brought us the lost key, gentlemen, because the terrible De Noir's have had the moon pearls hidden up here all this time. Haven't we?"

Everyone laughed except Maria, "Well it's true isn't it!?" she shouted coldly, "Your ancestor stole them!"

"My ancestor? Well perhaps, princess, I should introduce you." I took Maria off the guards, pulling her by her arm.

"Maria Merryweather, the last moon princess." Father said dramatically, "Sir William, the very first Coeur De Noir." I forced Maria down into a bow at this, but let her up after. Her eyes widened as father held up the old box. Maria gasped.

"The pearl casket!" she whispered under her breath.

"And you, so very kindly, brought us the key." He said in a mocking tone. He made to put the key in the lock but 'accidently' dropped it. He shook his head and opened the box, without the key, empty.

"You've hidden them!" she almost screamed, it hurt my ears.

"They were never there girl! Your filthy Merryweather family took them, before he," he pointed at the tomb, "Picked up the box. They stole the pearls, but as soon as the final moon will rise, the thieving Merryweather's will be punished. And now that we have you here, there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. At last, the entire valley will be ours! And the De Noir's will finally feast upon revenge!"

Everyone cheered at this, the jeers ran through the hall like wild fire. Father motioned for me to take her to the dungeons, and I pushed her forward. Jess and a few others were behind me. Every time she started to slow I pushed her forward again, after about the filth time I pushed to hard causing her, and her unnecessarily puffy dress, to stumble forward. She whipped around fire in those ice blue eyes of hers.

"Leave me alone, you oaf!" she said venom in every corner of her voice. I laughed.

"You know for someone in your current predicament, I have to admire your spirit." Glowering she kicked my shin, and Jesus baby lord did it hurt! Why do girls have such pointy shoes? I suppressed a howl; I was not going to look stupid in front of her.

"I told you she was feisty Robin!" Jess chuckled behind me.

"You witch!" I snarled.

"Oh I wouldn't say that if I were you Robin!" Jess hooted, I grabbed her arm and shoved her roughly towards a cell. I laughed as I pushed her through the doors. She kicked at it and punched it, she gasped as her finger caught on a spike and blood started to pour from it.

"Welcome to your new home, love." Jess said happily. "You can make friends with the cockroaches!"

"Sweat dreams." I said she started at me, her eyes begging me to let her go; I just waved and turned away. That was when my master plan hit. I walked over the guard.

"Hey, when your shift ends send for me instead." I whispered to him.

"But sir-," I held up my hand.

"Just do it!" he nodded and slumped in his chair.

I walked up to my chambers and collapsed on my bed.

"What are we going to do with you Robin?" Jess tutted, sitting down next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to let her go." I said, his eyes widened.

"Robin! You can't do that! You'll get in trouble, your father will beat you senseless!" I scoffed at his remark.

"Yeah, ok." I said rolling my eyes. "But seriously did you see the way she looked at me, when she was in that cell?"

"Um no?" he said, "Was I supposed to?"

"She looked so scared, like she was begging me to let her go." I sighed, "Just wake me up when it's my 'shift'." I muttered.

I was woken by a shake. I opened one eye it was Jess.

"C'mon princess, wake up." He mocked; I swiped him round the head and stood up. I held out my arms.

"How do I look?" I asked, he raised an eye brow.

"Ur Robin, your watching her, not going out with her." He stated.

"Yeah I know but I want to look presentable." He cocked his head to the side.

"Whatever, um hair, looks like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards." He shoved a comb in my hand. "Ok, that's a little better, um take the feathers off your neck, what are you? Trying out for the circus?" I took off the feathers, "Ok you look alright. Go get 'em tiger."

"I'm a Robin, not a tiger you pillock." I uttered.

"Insult taken, thank you very much." I rolled my eyes and walked off. I nodded at the guard who walked off. We were alone. I looked at the clock, the shift was three hours. Ok my plan was in action.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Nothing." I said simply, dragging the chair closer to the cell. She was sitting against the bars, half facing me, clutching her right hand.

"Nothing? Why?" she was worried now.

"Because, I don't like seeing innocent people locked up, an to be honest I think you should have a chance. You have a good kick." I said.

"Sorry about that, I'm not usually like that. I just…" she trailed off.

"It's fine, a little higher and you might of put me in sever pain." she laughed and I chuckled.

"So your name is Robin? Like the bird?" I smiled.

"Yeah, and your name is Maria, like… um …. Well it's unique?" I said, she laughed.

"Yes, I am. I'm not like most girls, I love books. Especially the ones about anventures, but my favourite play is by William Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet." I smiled.

"I like that, its kinda like us, except we're not 'star-crossed lovers'." I chuckled.

"Nor are we in fair Verona." She smiled. "What's your favourite book? Mine is Alice in wonderland. Sorry, I'm talking too much, I'm supposed to be the prisoner."

"No, carry on, I don't care, it passes the time. I like Charles Dickens, A Christmas carol the best. I have read Alice in wonderland, my sister made me."

"You mean Loveday?" she mused.

"Uh? How do you know her?" I asked.

"Well I met her today in the forest, she told me to come here and find her brother, and I have. She wants us to work together." She looked up at me.

"Just like her, I told her yesterday to stay out of my love life!" I mumbled.

"Love life?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, for some reason, she thinks that we would be good couple, she told me that there was, and I quote 'Maybe you'll fall in love and save the valley! Succeed where I did not! Oh! You'll have a massive white wedding, and have three children! And you'll never grow old because you're so amazing the moon pearls will grant you ever lasting life'." I said in a high pitched voice. Maria tried to suppress her giggles.

"Well, it does sound like something she would say, mind you, I don't think her voice is that high pitched." I laughed and looked at the clock, an hour gone, two to go.

"Well ok, fine. Whatever you say, moon princess. Maria? You want to get out of here don't you?" I lowered my tone, she nodded, "Well when the guard comes for the next shift, I want you to take your dress off." Her jaw literally dropped.

"No way! Nu uh! I am not-," I cut her off.

"You didn't let me finish, I want you hang it on that over there," I pointed to a cage hanging from the ceiling. "Then make lots of noise, hid behind in the corner and when I signal run, I'll take you to a passage I know then pretend that I never saw you." she was still gobsmacked.

"Y-you want me to take off my dress so that I'm only in my undergarments?" she whispered; I nodded, "only when I give the signal though."

"What signal?" I raised my thumb. "That's the almighty signal?"

"Yup! I'll wait behind the wall and hold out my thumb for when you do your whole, thing." I lent back on the chair, except, it wasn't a chair. It was a stool. I fell of it sideways, landing on the floor. Then Maria started to laugh. She clutched her stomach and let it, literally, all out. It was a full on guffaw, when she realised she was laughing, she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a muffled tone, "I c-can't help it!" then I started to laugh, my laugh was just like hers, I chortled, I'd always had that laugh. I don't know why.

"Your laugh is like mine. Except yours sounds rather like a strangled cat." She said bluntly.

"Well we can't help our laughs can we? That's just like we can't help if we have blue eyes or brown eyes." I smiled, calming down a bit. "Hey did you just say I sound like a strangled cat?"

"Yes, yes I did." There was a look in her eyes; they flickered down my face, as if she was scanning me. I stared into her eyes. If only she wasn't a Merryweather. Her beautiful sapphire pools, bore into my own brown ones. I knew I was in love with her, but did it have to hurt this much?

**(For one time only Maria's POV! YAY! We get to see what she's thinking!)**

I stared into his gorgeous brown eyes, I scanned his face, he was, and dare I think it, handsome. The way his hair curled around his face, I think I was in love with him. We stared into each others eyes. I heard a loud bang, Robin moved his chair away from me, and I slumped against the bars.

"Robin, your shift is over." a gruff voice muttered. He stood up and walked away, winking at me before he disappeared. The guard sat hunched against the wall, he closed his eyes, I looked were Robin had disappeared and saw a thumb; I moved to the back of the cell and took a shaky breath.

"Well here goes." I whispered under my breath. I slipped the dress off and hung it on the cage. Then, as asked, I screamed. The guard jolted up and I pressed myself against the wall. All I was wearing were my petticoats and corset. I felt ridiculous. He made his way to the cell and looked in, saw my dress and opened the door, going over to inspect. I tiptoed out and found Robin, my cheeks burned. I was so embarrassed.

"Quickly." He whispered, his cheeks blushed slightly as he took my arm, leading the way. We came to a wall. He pressed a brick and an opening. "Right go down this passage, when you get to the end say 'De Noir' and the wall will open, you will come out to the battlements, keep running until you find your way back. I would go with you, but that's not the best idea." I stood there.

"You just want me to run? I don't even know where I'm going!" I whisper shouted. There was a loud; "SHE'S ESCAPED!" and Robin glared at me.

"Alright I'm going." I mumbled.

"Wrolf will find you if you need help." He whispered to me. I lent forward and kissed him it was only on the cheek and lasted no more that a second, but it was still a kiss.

"Thank you Robin!" I whispered as I left. I felt my cheeks heat. Yes, I knew it. I was in love with him. Robin De Noir. I ran, I ran for about five minutes, then I reached the wall.

"De Noir!" I whispered. Then I was on the battlements. I ran, they were close behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was nowhere for me to go, all there was, was a sheer drop down a hill. I stood up on the knee length wall and looked, there was Robin, he was smirking but pretending to.

"Princess!" he smiled, "What are you going to do now." I tried to move back but I slipped, falling off the wall, screaming, tumbling down the hill. I suddenly stopped and looked up at Robin. He was grinning, then he winked at me. I smiled back, got up and ran.

"We split up! I'll go this way!" I heard Robin's voice shout as I weeded through the trees, the next thing I knew was I was on the ground; well it was actually softer than the ground. I looked up.

"Robin!" I whispered, my cheeks flushed red, my hands were on his chest, his hands were around my waist, our noses almost touching.

"Oh look at the Love birds. Well one is a bird." Said a voice. I looked up.

"Shut it Jess!" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Um, Robin? I can't get up; you're kind of holding me." I said, blushing, his eyes widened and he let go, I rolled off of him and stood up. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, we're going to escort her to her house? Am I right?" 'Jess' asked.

"No, you're going to escort her whilst I pretend to scour the place." Jess nodded.

"Um, what's happening?" I asked, raising my eye brows.

"Oh Princess, no need to feel embarrassed, we're all mature here." Jess grinned, I squeaked and blushed deeper.

"I already feel self-conscious, and your not helping!" I said through gritted teeth. He chuckled.

"Jess leave the poor girl alone. Here" Robin took off his jacket handed it to Jess and then took off his shirt. My eyes widened he was so… well built he handed me the shirt and motioned for me to put it on. I did.

"Robin I think she's staring at you." Jess snickered, I looked away as he put his jacket on and hit Jess over the head, "I'm obliged to be abused by you sir!"

"I'm not abusing you, you pillock! Sorry about him princess. He's what we call deranged." He smiled as I laughed; it was my controlled laugh, thank god.

"So what is going to happen?" I asked.

"Before we get caught Jess is gunna take you to as close to the border as he can then you're going to go home." Robin said sternly.

"But why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Because he is in love with you!" Jess said sarcastically.

"Ignore him, because, I don't see a reason why you should be killed." He shrugged, my eyes widened. "My father wants you killed. Oh and can I have one of you hair ribbons?"

"Ur… um… why?" I asked.

"Cross trail." He shrugged, I took one out of my hair and handed it to him. He turned around.

"I should get back, they're gunna notice." He said.

"What about me?" Jess asked.

"No-one's gunna care less about you Jessie." Robin stated. "Well se ya!" and he disappeared through the trees.

"C'mon princess," Jess said, guiding me through the trees. "Hey I have a question. Are you in love with Robin?" I was taken aback.

"Um… well…." I stuttered.

"I won't tell him, I just wanna know." I looked up at him.

"Yes… I guess so? I dunno." I shrugged.

"What do you like about him?" I smiled.

"I like his hair and his eyes; they're gorgeous, like melted chocolate. We're kinda opposite, I'm a city girl and he's a forest boy. But I like the way he always seems to smell of grass and pine needles. I like his smile and when he does stupid things, like falling off chairs." I giggled slightly at the memory and looked up. Jess was looking at me funny. "What?"

"You are so in love with him." I blushed slightly and tugged at a loose curl.

"How do you know when a girl is in love with you?" he blurted out.

"Well, she'll smile at you a lot, try to get your attention, um… why?" I tilted my head to look at him.

"Ur… well I like Robin's sister Rose." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought he only had one sister." I mused, "Anyway does she smile at you a lot?" he nodded, "Does she batter her eye lashes like this?" I batted my eye lashes flirtatiously, he nodded. "Well why don't you say you like her?"

"Um… that's the problem; you see she's the Coeur De Noir's Adoptive daughter and I'm the cook's adoptive son. It's not right, I'm not a prince." I raised my eyebrow.

"So?" I asked.

"If Robin wasn't her sister he could marry her because he's a prince." I stopped dead.

"H-he's a prince!" I whispered. "You do know I'm not actually a princess, I'm not of royal blood."

"What? But you're the Moon Princess." He raised his eyebrow.

"Robin… OH MY GOD!" I gasped, "I knew I knew that name! Robin Emmett De Noir?! That's him!"

"Ur… yeah?" Jess looked at me weirdly.

"That means that he's a prince and I'm just a common girl." I sighed, "Let's keep going."

"Run." He whispered.

"What?"

"RUN! NOW! GO!" I sprinted, my lungs burned, my chest tightened. My breathing became laboured. I lent against a tree, bending over, my hands on my knees. I shrank to the ground. I looked up, it was getting dark. There was a loud rustle and I looked up.

"Wrolf!" I panted. He licked my hand and started to walk off, I followed him. After about half an hour later we arrived at the house. I pushed through the doors and ran up the steps.

"Oh! Maria!" Miss Heliotrope gasped clutching her heart.

"That'll be Miss Maria home then sir!" Digweed exclaimed.

"Oh?" Miss Heliotrope looked me up and down.

"Uncle Benjamin, Miss Heliotrope, I…" I breathed.

"Maria, where are?" I tugged at Robin's shirt, remembering where my dress was. "Where are your..?" Then she fainted, right into Digweed's arms.

"Miss Heliotrope!" I cried. "Miss Heliotrope?"

"I'm ur… Perfectly alright, yes. But Maria. Where are your clothes? Whose shirt is that?" she asked.

"How dare you! Come home in this manner and at this hour!" Uncle walked towards me.

"I'm sorry but you don't know what happened. I was, I was in the forest and I-,"

"In the forest?!"

"But Uncle I-," I started.

"Did I not expressly forbid you to enter the forest?" he asked disappointedly.

"Yes, but, listen I have so much to tell you-," he cut me off again.

"Maria, why are you wearing a shirt?" he asked that took me off guard.

"Oh it's Robin's he lent it to me." I said.

"Who is Robin?" he asked then his face darkened. "No. Robin De Noir?"

"Well yes but Uncle he wants to help with the curse-,"

"You are forbidden ever to see him again. Go upstairs this instant and tidy yourself up!" he ordered.

"NO! No you can't do that!" I shouted. "You can't stop me from seeing him!"

"I just did!" he growled.

"He is not you Uncle. He will not break my heart because I'm a Merryweather." His eyes widened. "This is not like you and Loveday."

"Don't every say that name in my house!" he barked.

"I hate you. I HATE YOU!" I shouted.

"Just do as you're told!" he yelled. I turned around and started to walk up the steps. Then I stopped.

"You are not my father." I stated, tears welling up in my eyes. I turned back and kept walking. Miss Heliotrope came up behind me.

"Maria my dear I-I-," I pushed her away and carried on walking. When I got to my room I collapsed on my bed.

After I'd had a bath and gotten into my night gown I sat on the bed with Serina the rabbit. Uncle was knocking on the door.

"Maria. Maria open this door!" he said sternly. "Listen it may be possible that I was… a little bit on the firm side earlier. The point is you were gone for such a long time, and without even telling us. I- we- Miss Heliotrope was beside herself with worry." He knocked again, "Maria." He sighed, "I know that… given women and I don't always see eye to eye," I got off the bed and walked to the door. "It won't be untrue to say that; I'm glad that your back." I opened the door to peek out. He was turned to the painting of the moon princess.

"Who put this back on the wall?" he said to himself. "Agh! Digweed. Digweed! Come and take this away!" I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

Tomorrow I was going back to the forest. Tomorrow I was going to ask Robin to run away with me.

**A/N TADAAA! There we go a little bit of Moonacre magic for ya! Anyway, I changed the scenes a bit, but it's my story and its cute! Keep a look out for more chapters! Byee for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(Still Maria's POV!)**

I opened my eyes to see the morning sun only just peaking above the horizon. I got out of bed and froze, I could hear footsteps outside my room somewhere. I took a candle stick from my bedside table and hid behind the fireplace. Suddenly the horse head on the mantle piece moved down, I jerked my head out of the way and stared at it. Pressed against the wall my heart gave a violent jolt as a slot in the wall moved inwards. I watched as Loveday stepped out of the whole and looked at the bed, she frowned, confused as to why the sheets where untidy and empty. I stepped forwards, not making a sound until I was directly behind her.

"How could you leave me like that? In the forest!" I asked forcefully, she jumped and turned to smile at me, she looked down at a dress in her hands. I took a deep breath, my heart still pounding.

"This belonged to the first ever Moon Princess." She smiled, holding it up, "Forgive me?" she asked hopefully, I nodded, the corners of my mouth lifting slightly. She stepped forwards and pulled me into a loving embrace. I closed my eyes and remembered the hugs my mother used to give me. After we pulled apart she shoved the dress in my hands and forced me to put it on. I came out of the bathroom and twirled sweeping the skirt around me.

"Fits you like a glove!" Loveday praised giddily.

"Oh Loveday this is all hopeless!" I sighed, sitting down on the stool next to her.

"What?" she asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm as far away from actually finding the pears as ever! They have to be here somewhere. Hidden." I concluded. "Come on, come with me!"

"Where?" she asked, "Downstairs? Oh, no, no, no, no! I'm not downstairs!" I pouted and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, Loveday! Oh, please! Oh, please, please, please!" I begged, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, indicating that she'd caved.

"Fine. Fine! Ok, fine!" I squealed and took her by the arm, leading her down the stairs. We were almost down the stairs, I peeked over the banister in case Uncle was there, suddenly Loveday stopped. I listened and heard the piano in the 'forbidden' room start to play. Loveday's eyes lit up and she put a hand to her mouth, slowly starting to descend the stairs again. She ran to the sound and straight to the piano. She sat on the stool and started to play, I took a seat next to her and started to play the other part of the duet. I looked up from her beaming face to see the mirror, something was different about it. In stead of being dull and dreary like the room, it showed a picture of the empty, cracked plant pot, new and filled with flowers. I walked over to it and watched as two familiar figures played the duet at the piano. The figures where Uncle Benjamin and Loveday, I turned to see her stop playing, I twisted back to the mirror to see the two dancing, their faces were full of passion and love.

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the dress?" The younger Benjamin asked, startling me.

"I wanted you to see me just the way I am before the wedding!" Loveday smiled, gazing into his eyes.

"And what does that mean?" said uncle raising a brow. She leant forward and kissed him, pulling apart after a short while, he grinned at her.

"Benjamin…" she started, "I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long, long time ago."

"My darling," he said kissing her, "Whatever is it?"

"I'm not who you think I am." Her face was now serious and nervous, "I'm a De Noir." She whispered.

"A De Noir?" he muttered, not looking at her.

"I was brought up to despise the Merryweathers, but you see then I met you, and-and that changed everything." She told him, her eyes begging for him to understand.

"You've tricked me." he murmured, backing away from her.

"No!" she pleaded.

"Oh, you pretended to love me!"

"No!" she whispered.

"And all this time you were plotting behind my back trying to find those ridiculous Pears!" he yelled, his voice raising as she tried to protest. He threw the plant pot he had clutched in his hand to the floor, it smashed. She sunk to the floor as he strode past her.

"It was your father who sent you wasn't it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, by marring you I've lost his love forever," he started to walk away, "But Benjamin don't you see? Our love could bring out families back together, and end this dreadful cur-,"

"Cruse, oh don't give me that nonsense!" he cut her off, glowering at her, "And you fill this house, with your De Noir Flowers!"

"No! No, no, no! Please!" she begged, he'd picked up another pot and was about to throw it out the window. He paused slightly, "Don't you understand? Doesn't love change everything?"

"No, my dear. But hate does." He turned back as tears welled her eyes, silently slipping down her cheeks. She fled from the room and he launched the roses out of the balcony. He turned back and scanned the room, his head jerking as he heard the door slam. He looked longingly at the door, crestfallen. I turned back to Loveday, who was leaning on the piano, a disconsolate pain edged across her face. I slowly sat next to her.

"So… you missed your chance in bringing the families together?" I concluded, she nodded.

"He broke my heart." I put a hand on her shoulder and she sat up looking into my eyes.

"I think he broke his heart too." I noted, nibbling at the corner of my lip.

"But he let me be lost forever." She uttered.

"It must have been quite a shock for him." I added "I mean, maybe if you'd waited for him to calm down… perhaps apologize?"

"Oh _me_ apologize?" she exclaimed, she sighed and got up, walking past me, "You don't understand, do you?"

"I'm starting to understand one thing," I announced, "The real curse of this valley, is pride." I made my way up the stairs to my room, just as I got to the top I spotted Digweed attempting to take the portrait down.

"Digweed stop!" I gasped, he paused in his position.

"But that'll be the Masters wishes!" he argued, I cocked my head to the side and watched as the Moon Princess on the portrait revealed where the pearls were.

"Don't move a muscle!" I ordered him, "I'll be back!"

I went down stairs and told Miss Heliotrope about the Moon Princess, once we got to the top of the stairs Miss Heliotrope had asked me to tell them more about the Moon Princess.

"Ah! There she is," Marmaduke exclaimed, "Each time a new Moon Princess arrives, so does that picture!"

"But look at it! _Look_ at it!" I said staring at the Princess, I realised Digweed was still there and bit my lip in order not to laugh, "Um… Digweed, you can move now."

"Oh, thank goodness!" he whispered, going to stand next to the others, moping his face with a handkerchief. I watched as the Portrait came to life, first a picture of the Moon Princess with the pearls was shown then a horse in front of a large tree. The last image was the tree itself, I knew I had to find that tree to find the pearls.

"Can't you see?" I asked, standing away from the portrait, "There Look! She's showing us! She took the pearls!"

"Maria, are you telling us that the Moon Princess _herself_ took the Moon pearls?" Marmaduke asked, I took a deep breath, someone finally believed me.

"Yes, Yes. And she's showing me where she hid them!" I told him, expecting him to say something in return.

"Well, where?" he asked, I thought of the best way of describing it. "Where did she put them?"

"There in a tree somewhere, out in the forest." I replied.

"Well that's a help!" the small chef muttered sarcastically.

"No I saw what was nearby." I claimed defensively, "I think I'd no it if I saw it."

"Hum…" Marmaduke was thinking something, I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"'Hum' What?" I asked suspiciously, he just looked at me funnily, "What!?"

"There's only one person who has walked the woods his whole life," he said smirking. "Someone who has it in his blood."

"Robin?! No! No way! He's helped me enough already! He gave me his shirt… then again, I do need to give that back! But NO! Impossible! He maybe nice at times but he's an arrogant so-and-so I never ever want to see him again!" I babbled angrily, the name 'Prince Robin Emmet De Noir' rolling around in my head, fresh tears pricked my eyes. I blinked them back, "It's a point of honour, it's a matter of…"

"Pride?" he finished off, I looked at him and angrily agreed in my head.

"Fine." I muttered, stalking down the stairs.

Periwinkle was all tacked up and I was ready, Serina on my lap as I sat on the horse.

"Good luck, Little Princess!" Marmaduke yelled as I handed Digweed the letters addressed to Loveday and my uncle.

"Bye!" I called to him, grinning widely as he fell off the balcony he was standing on.

"Wait, wait!" Miss Heliotrope called as she rushed to my side.

"No, Miss Heliotrope! You won't stop me!" I announced defiantly, "This is my home and I'm going to fight for it."

"No, no, no! I know you have to do this; I am beginning to understand a little. I believe in you!" she assured me, smiling caringly at me and kissing my arm.

"Bye." I called, sending the small pony into a trot. I set off to find my Prince.

**A/N Short chappie I know, it's probably going to end in a few chapters ;( That's not happy! NOOOO! Anywho I hope you liked it, ROBIN WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Not from his POV (I don't think) but he'll be there! YAY! Ok SEE YUZ!**

**Fred The Adorable- OUT!**


End file.
